Pour toi
by sissicecile
Summary: Domeki est parti et Watanuki l'attend. 2 songfics sur leur couple.
1. Pour toi

Disclaimer: Non les persos de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est plutôt tant mieux, j'aurais tendance à les pervertir jusqu'à la moëlle...

Couple: quelle question inutile! Watanuki x Domeki bien sûr! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire cette fic!

_**Cette fic contient du shonen-aï!!!**_

Tout commentaire sera volontiers accepté pour m'aider à améliorer mon style!

C'était un jour de janvier très froid et il neigeait depuis déjà presqu'une heure . Vous savez,c'était l'un de ces jours où on a que 3 envies bien spécifiques : se réfugier chez soi, boire quelque chose de chaud et se glisser dans les bras de son ou sa chéri(e). C'est pour ses raisons que Kimihiro Watanuki se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui. Il rentrait seul. Himawari lui avait bien proposé de l'accompagner mais il lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas la peine maintenant qu'il habitait à côté du collège. A ces mots, Himawari avait rougi et n'avait rien ajouté. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, Watanuki ne rentrait plus avec "Himawari-chan" et qu'il n'était plus en mode "petites fleurs roses- coeurs tous kawai" avec elle.

Eh oui, Il avait déménagé...mais pas n'importe où. Dans un certain temple avec une certaine personne... Eh oui, notre médium préféré avait enfin accepté ce qu'il ressentait pour notre archer exorciste et ce depuis quelques mois. Cela avait été très dur à accepter pour Wata-chan, je ne vous raconte pas la bataille qu'a du gagner Domeki pour que le medium rende les armes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Mais bref, la patience de Domeki avait été récompensé. Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'ils vivaient d'amour, d'eau fraîche et des bons petits plats mitonnés par Watanuki dans le temple de Domeki car l'appartement de notre medium était un peu trop petit pour accueillir 2 personnes. Il y avait eu certes quelques couacs comme lorsque la méticulosité de Watanuki se heurtait au bordel de Domeki. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient plutôt harmonieux.

Mais le malheur voulut ,qu'une semaine après l'emménagement de Watanuki, une vieille tante de Domeki (lequel d'ailleurs ne soupçonnait même pas son existence jusqu'à ce jour) qui habitait en France meure en laissant un héritage considérable à celui-ci (dont il ne connaissait pas la raison non plus) . Il dut donc partir précipitamment pour régler les droits de succession et toute la paperasse administrative laissant notre raleur préféré un peu chamboulé par cette séparation soudaine.

Mais revenons à Watanuki qui marchait d'un bon pas pour se réchauffer. Il était heureux malgré tout car non seulement Yukô lui avait donné sa soirée (on va plutôt dire que Watanuki a marchandé sa soirée, c'est plus logique ) mais en plus, aujourd'hui était le jour prévu du retour de Domeki. Vous connaisez Watanuki et son penchant pour ses démonstrations en pleine rue...Mais cette fois-ci, il ne braillait pas mais avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur.

Au lieu de mettre un quart d'heure pour arriver au temple, il mit 8 minutes 35 secondes pour passer l'entrée. En effet, vers la fin du trajet, il s'était mis à courir pour éviter de crier sa joie sur tous les toits du quartier. Les gens le regardaient de travers dans la rue mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il était heureux et tenait à ce que tout le monde le sache! Très démonstratif ce Watanuki. Il passa devant la boîte aux lettres qui commençait à disparaître sous la couche de poudre blanche qui tombait sans interruption depuis bientôt 1 heure sans penser un instant à relever le courrier tellement son excitation était à son paroxysme. Il courut dans la maison se changer, préparer un chocolat chaud et attendre Domeki. Il s'installa au coin de la cheminée qui avait été remise en service parès l'arrrivée de Watanuki. De joyeuses flammes dansaient dans l'âtre et semblaient se réjouir autant que Watanuki du retour de "Shizu" comme il l'appelait.

Il l'attendit ainsi dans le salon 3 heures durant lesquelles Watanuki perdait espoir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient: la première heure, il s'était dit que l'avion avait du retard et que c'était normal avec toute cette neige. Au début de la deuxième heure, il se dit qu'il avait rater son premier avion et qu'il arriverait plus tard. Au bout de la troisième heure, il était convaincu que Domeki ne reviendrait pas. C'est pourquoi, la mort dans l'âme, il se leva et partit chercher le courrier, n'ayant rien à faire d'autre et ayant déjà compter 3 fois les noeuds qu'ils y avait dans le bois de la table basse, nettoyer 2 fois le salon, 4 fois la cuisine et 3 fois la chambre. Il ouvrit d'un geste las la boîte et découvrit un paquet dont il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture. C'était l'écriture de Domeki.

Watanuki se précipita à l'intérieur et arracha presque la boite en carton avec les dents. Il découvrit un CD et une lettre. Celle-ci disait:

"_Kimi-chan_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir rentrer tout de suite mais ma famille se bat pour l'héritage. Je suis donc obligé de rester plus de temps en France. Au hasard de mes balades dans les music store de Paris, j'ai découvert ce CD d'une chanteuse française. Sachant que tu ne connais pas le français, je t'ai traduit toutes les chansons. Je te conseille la 3 et la 4._

_Je t'aime_

_Shizuka_"

Watanuki rit à moitié en se disant que, décidément, son amant était toujours aussi peu bavard même dans ses lettres. Son amant...Watanuki se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se mettre dans la tête qu'il était avec Domeki et la dernière phrase de celui-ci ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son calme.

Il décida d'écouter la chanson n° 3 que lui avait conseillé Shizuka. Il mit le CD dans son baladeur (offert gracieusement par Domeki on ne sait à quelle occasion) et s'allongea sur son futon avec la feuille contenant la traduction de cette chanson. La mélodie commença tout doucement et une voix commença à chanter:

"**J'ai une ballerine au coeur  
Quand je pense à toi  
Et je la fais danser quand je lui parle de toi**

"Une ballerine au coeur", pensa Watanuki. "Jolie métaphore bien qu'un peu naïve. J'aurai plutôt dit que mon coeur fait un looping, les montagnes russes et le train fantôme quand je pense à lui." Watanuki se mit à rougir de plus belle. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la chanson.

**Et tout le monde voulait que je t'oublie  
Mais tu vois bien enfin qu'il est parti  
Entre tes rêves et tes paroles, moi je n'écoutais personne**

"C'est vrai que peu de personne ont compris notre relation. Himawari se fait de plus en plus distante, les profs et les élèves nous regardent toujours en coin lorsqu'on va manger ensemble. Mais du moment que je suis avec lui, tout va bien. Même si Yukô-san est une vipère, elle a su me soutenir." Il eut un sourire tendre pour Yukô même si elle l'horripilait. Elle avait su soutenir Watanuki dans ces moments et, chose incroyable, ne demanda aucune compensation.

**Je sais comme on s'aimait  
Je l'ai dit a l'étoile  
J'aurai donné le monde  
Pour un regard de toi  
**

"J'aurai donné le monde, mon âme et bien plus que ça encore pour qu'il me regarde mais je n'avais jamais su me l'avouer. Le jour où il m'a annoncé qu'il m'aimait, son regard brillait et il avait une flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux. Jamais je n'oublierais ce regard, si chaud et pourtant si rassurant." Watanuki se mit à rire doucement en se disant que cette chanson réveillait en lui un poète insoupçonné.

**Et tout le monde voulait que l'on s'oublie  
Et tu vois bien que maintenant que tu as compris  
Entre nos rêves et leurs paroles, moi je n'écoutais personne**

**Je sais qu'un jour tu reviendras**

"Bien sur que tu reviendras! Sinon , je suis prêt à venir te chercher par la peau du cou et de te mettre dans le premier avion pour le Japon."

**A pas de deux, de toi  
Mettre ma vie entre tes bras  
Pas à d'autres pour tuer ça  
Je sais tu reviendras  
Laissez moi penser ça  
Je serais là  
Pour toi**

"Oui Shizuka, je serais là pour toi."

**J'ai une ballerine au coeur  
Quand je pense à toi  
Et elle me fait rêver  
Quand elle danse pour toi  
Et elle me dit faut pas que tu renonces  
Il reviendra pour toi de ses voyages  
Entre nos rêves et nos oublis  
Moi je n'écoute plus qu'elle**

**Je voudrais que tu viennes  
Que tu viennes  
Pour leur dire que tu m'aimes  
Qu'ils ont tort  
Que tu m'aimes  
Et tu leur dirais même  
Je voudrais qu'il revienne, qu'il revienne  
Je n'entends plus leurs voix  
Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi  
T'en va pas là-bas, là-bas, là-bas…  
Ne t'en vas pas là-bas**

**J'ai une ballerine au coeur  
Quand je pense à toi."**

Watanuki ferma les yeux et s'endormit au son de cette chanson pleine de promesse et de lendemain à deux...

Voilà c'est guimauve au possible mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle me trottait dans la tête!! Dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez!


	2. Ose

Disclaimer: Non les persos de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est plutôt tant mieux, j'aurais tendance à les pervertir jusqu'à la moelle...

Couple: quelle question inutile! Watanuki x Domeki bien sûr!

Rating: T pour plus de précaution, il peut y avoir des moments très explicites même si je ne ferais pas de lemon pur et dur...pas prête encore . Donc pas de trop grosse déception pour les lectrices de yaoi (_non, non et non , j'arrive pas à me mettre dans la tête qu'il peut y avoir des lecteurs fans de fanfic yaoi..._)

La chanson utilisée est "Ose" de Jenifer. Avant de dire que cette chanteuse est horrible, lisez juste la fic sans vous préoccuper de qui chante ça. J'ai pris cette chanson parce qu'elle m'inspirait. J'espère quez vous la trouverez adaptée à leur histoire!

NDA: Cette songfic est un peu la suite de ma 1ère qui est "Pour toi". Il n'est pas obligatoire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre mon histoire mais c'est préférable: c'est comme vous voulez!

Remerciements: Je remercie **Na.Shao**, **juldo**, **lunny** , **Seveya** et **Irissia** pour leurs reviews sur mon autre fic et pour leurs encouragements! J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas!

Avertissement:** ATTENTION HOMOPHOBES**, tenez vous loin de cette fic car elle contient du shonen-aï très très explicite (_donc presque du yaoi _) . Vous avez un petit bouton rouge avec une croix en haut à droite de votre fenêtre!

Sinon aux autres, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la lune encore ronde dans le ciel étoilé de janvier semblait veiller attentivement le sommeil d'un rêveur. Mais cette atmosphère sereine fut bientôt interrompu par un bruit strident d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie agaçante d'un réveil qui sonnait les 7h du matin. Notre dormeur aux doux rêves se retourna dans son futon pour pouvoir enfin arrêter ce son incroyablement énervant. Lorsque ceci fut fait, il se leva et s'étira comme une chat. D'un chat, il n'en avait pas l'allure, notre Watanuki mais il possédait cette démarche un peu féline et silencieuse depuis qu'il ne passait plus autant de temps avec Himawari.

De léviation au-dessus du sol accompagné de petits coeurs roses lorsqu'il voyait Himawari-chan, il était passé à des mouvements plus souples, plus mesurés. Mais cette nouvelle aisance de déplacement ne l'empêchait pas, au contraire, d'être brouillon au réveil, surtout lorsqu'il était seul dans son futon. Le pauvre avait pris de mauvaises habitudes, faut le comprendre: depuis quelques jours, il avait la chance de se réveiller au doux son d'une voix lui murmurant de se réveiller. Cette voix, auparavant seulement moqueuse, lui susurait d'agréables paroles qui, invariablement, le faisait sourire et ouvrir lentement les yeux sur le plus beau spectacle qui lui ait été donner de voir. Le sourire infiniment tendre de Domeki.

Eh oui, ça ne se remarque pas du premier coup d'oeil, mais l'archer, malgré son air impassible, était doté d'une infinie tendresse avec le medium. Il dépensait de tels trésors de gentillesse que Wata-chan se mettait aussitôt à regretter d'avoir mis autant de temps à admettre ses sentiments pour son amant. Ces réveils paisibles se terminaient invariablement par des câlins de plus en plus approfondis, pendant lesquels ils ne cessaient de se redécouvrir. Leurs peaux, leurs lèvres chaque matin avaient un goût nouveau mais non moins parfaits. Et ils finissaient invariablement par être en retard mais de cela, il s'en fichaient. Ils étaient bien ensemble, et c'était ce qui comptait!

Malheureusement, ce matin froid de début d'année, Watanuki n'eut pas le droit à ce réveil prometteur pour l'unique et bonne raison que Domeki était parti en France pour régler des droits de succession. Mais il avait néanmoins envoyé un CD et une lettre à Watanuki, preuve qu'il ne l'oubliait pas pour autant. Watanuki avait écouté la veille la première chanson recommandée par son amant et s'était endormi au son de celle-ci. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était encore habillé ce matin, n'ayant pas pris la peine de se changer.

Dire que Watanuki était triste aurait été un euphémisme. Domeki lui manquait atrocement. Le medium se rendit compte à quel point il était dépendant de lui, de sa voix, de ses taquineries, de ses mains, de son souffle chaud sur sa nuque...

"_Oulala, il faut que je me calme! Sinon je suis bon pour une douche froide et par ce temps, c'est la dernière chose dont j'aurais envie!_ "pensa-t-il en essayant de calmer ses ardeurs et dans le même temps, la rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues.

Il alla donc dans la cuisine se préparer son petit-déjeuner. Il mit un peu de temps à retrouver le chemin car il n'était pas chez lui et que le temple était largement plus grand que son petit appartement. Comment, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il avait emménagé chez Domeki? Voilà, c'est chose faite!

" _Heureusement que j'ai fait les courses avant-hier, sinon je n'aurais rien eu à manger! Bon il va quand même falloir que je retourne à la supérette, je ne vais quand même pas mourir d'inanition en attendant Shizu!_ " se dit-il en regardant l'intérieur de son frigo.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la pendule de la cuisine et s'aperçut à son grand malheur qu'il était à la bourre.

"_Oh non! Pas encore! Bon tant pis pour le petit-déjeuner, je mangerai en route!_ " se dit-il en attrapant un beignet, son cartable et son manteau.

Dehors, le jour commençait à pointer son nez. Watanuki arriva pile à l'heure et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Sur son passage, les élèves de sa classe le regardaient en chuchotant, les garçons en ricanant et les filles en lui jetant de lourds regards chargés de haine. C'est vrai que, malgré leur discrétion, la relation qu'entretenait les 2 garçons ne resta pas secrète très longtemps. Durant un premier temps, il avait du supporter les moqueries des garçons et les petits mots haineux des filles qui étaient éperdument amoureuses de SON archer. Cela avait été très dur psychologiquement pour Watanuki et il savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans le soutien de son amant et de Yukô. Eh oui, Yukô n'avait pas hésité à lui remonter le moral, à sa façon, et n'avait demandé aucun compensation pour cela. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé la raison de tant de compassion, qualité qu'il pensait inexistante chez la sorcière, elle lui répondit: "Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut marchander. Même la magie ne peut rien contre cela...".

Il avait compris au bout d'un certain temps qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter ces rumeurs et ces moqueries alors il avait décidé de ne plus faire attention. Il ne put s'empêcher de capter quelques bribes de phrases dans les couloirs:

"_Tu as vu, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est tout seul..._"

"_Tu crois que Domeki-kun a enfin compris que celui-là n'était pas assez bien pour lui?_ "

"_Tu crois que je vais enfin pouvoir tenter ma chance??_ "

Watanuki resta impassible mais à l'intérieur, il souffrait. Il savait que son idylle avec Domeki était mal perçue mais il ne s'attendait pas à autant de haine. La journée s'égrena lentement: Watanuki avait l'impression que l'horloge fonctionnait au ralenti, tant elle mettait de temps à faire le tour du cadran. Enfin, la sonnerie de la délivrance retentit. Watanuki sortit et n'essaya même pas d'aller parler à Himawari. Elle aussi l'évitait. Il se sentait seul. Il partit pour aller chez Yukô en serrant bien fort son écharpe que le vent glacial tentait de lui arracher.

Arrivé à la boutique, il vu le mot que Yukô lui avait laissé:

"_Watanuki,_

_Ne viens plus pendant une semaine, je ne veux pas être dérangée!_

_Yukô_"

"_Raaaah mais c'est pas possible, elle aurait pu me prévenir!_ " s'énerva Watanuki. "_J'aurais pu rentrer directement au temple, non mais franchement, elle abuse!_ "

Il fit donc demi-tout et n'avait plus froid. En effet, la colère, ça tient chaud. Watanuki arriva donc devant le temple, vérifia cette fois la boite aux lettres. Mais celle-ci était vide. Il soupira et se dépêcha de rentrer car il commençait à neiger.

Il déposa son manteau et alla se préparer un chocolat chaud. Il alluma le feu et contempla pendant un long moment les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

"_Je me demande ce que peut faire Shizuka en ce moment. Quelle heure est-il au fait en France? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur pour lui. Sa famille m'a l'air très tenace pour l'héritage..._ "

Il soupira et finit par se lever doucement, étant ankylosé par sa position assise prolongée.Il alla jeter un coup d'oeil à la pendule de la cuisine et vut qu'il était 8 h30 du soir

"_Bon sang? Je suis resté 2h30 devant le feu!_ " s'étonna-t-il. C'est à ce moment là que son ventre se fit remarquer par de bruyants gargouillements. "_Il faut aussi que je pense à me nourrir_ ". Il se fit à manger et rangea la cuisine après son diner. Il monta dans sa chambre et aperçut le walkman avec le CD de la chanteuse française sur son futon.

"_Tiens, c'est vrai que Shizuzu m'avait recommandé une autre chanson. Mais cette fois, je me prépare!_ " se dit-il d'un ton déterminé.

Il alla se laver, faire sa toilette et enfila son pyjama. Il se glissa dans son futon et mit la chanson n°4. Elle avait un rythme beaucoup plus entrainante que la précédente.

**Pose  
Tes mains sur moi  
Comme un regard  
En bleu pervenche  
Une différence  
Qui me déjante le coeur**

"_Eh bien, ce n'est plus du tout le même genre de chanson! Celle-ci me semble beaucoup plus provocante et sensuelle...tu m'étonnes pourquoi il a choisi cette chanson!_ "

**Ose  
Tout en douceur  
Tout même l'amour  
Prédicateur  
Qui tourne autour  
Comme un profanateur**

Watanuki se laissa emporter par ses émotions. Cette chanson suscitait en lui des réactions insoupçonnées dues surement à un manque trop important de tendresse.

**Mais Ose, enfin l'amour  
Ose, fais nous l'amour**

Il avait chaud, très chaud. Son souffle se fit plus rapide et les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Domeki sur ses lèvres, sur son corps. Watanuki se sentait fiévreux. Il avait envie que cela s'arrête mais n'arrivait pas à se persuader de faire cesser la chanson.

**Pose  
Ton corps ici  
Entre mes bras  
Fais toi la peau  
Vole à la vie  
Le goût de ces liqueurs**

Le medium avait l'impression que les mains de Domeki découvrait son corps au ryhtme de la mélodie, ses mains si froides...si froides?!?!

Watanuki ouvrit brusquement les yeux et ne crut pas ce qu'il voyait: Domeki se tenait au dessus-de lui et lui offrit un de ces sourires moqueurs dont il avait le secret :

"_Alors comme ça, on est trop absorbé dans sa musique pour entendre mon arrivée? Ca fait plaisir de se savoir attendu..._ "

Il atténua le côté sarcastique de ses paroles par une légère caresse sur la joue de Kimihiro. Lequel ne pouvait plus parler et se contentait de serrer Domeki à l'en étouffer. SON Shizuka était enfin revenu et il n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt!

**Ose  
Venir à bout  
De tes tabous  
De pacotilles  
Ouvre les yeux  
Sur nous et n'aie pas peur**

Domeki offrit à son amant un baiser qui reflétait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Watanuki sentit un frisson le parcourir tout entier, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ces sensations qui faisaient battre son coeur à la chamade et qui suffisaient seuls à le faire trembler d'excitation. Ils ne se sépararèrent que pour reprendre leurs souffles, se regardant dans les yeux comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Ces baisers qui ne faisaient que réanimer la passion qui les enflammaient à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient. Non ils n'étaient pas pervers mais avaient tout simplement envie et le besoin de se prouver continuellement leur amour. Ensuite Watanuki entreprit de déshabiller lentement son Shizuka et de le réchauffer de la manière la plus tendre possible.

**Mais Ose, enfin l'amour  
Ose, fait nous l'amour**

**Ose, enfin l'amour  
Ose, fais nous l'amour**

**Même si tu te goures  
Ose quand c'est ton tour  
Ose fais nous l'amour  
Ose et puis savoure...  
**

La lune , on ne sait pourquoi, fit aux amants enfin réunis le plus beau des cadeaux: elle leur fit paraître la nuit encore plus longue pour leur laisser tout le temps nécessaire à leurs câlines retrouvailles...

* * *

Voilà, c'est encore plus guimauve que l'autre mais que voulez-vous? Quand on aime, on ne compte pas! Et j'aime les happy-end!! 


End file.
